


When Red Was Young

by IncandescentYoungster



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Absent Parents, Angry Birds, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sad, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentYoungster/pseuds/IncandescentYoungster
Summary: A lot of people assume Red had no parents. He didn't, no-one adopted him, no-one liked him and everybody reminded him of just how lonely he was. But he had parents; they just didn't want him. That's what he knew.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	When Red Was Young

Angry Birds Movie (The Story of Red)

A lot of people assume Red had no parents. He didn't, no-one adopted him, no-one liked him and everybody reminded him of just how lonely he was. But he had parents; they just didnt want him. Well that's what he knew. As a young bird he had gone looking for his family, it was a small island after all and they couldn't have gone far after abandoning him. But as a young bird he believed that maybe they just lost him and had been looking for him ever since and somehow they'd just missed each other. So, one average day in the happiest place, with the happiest birds after a particularly bad experience at school - the kids had said Mighty Eagle doesnt exist - Red ran away to find his parents. They had to be on the island and if they weren't then maybe they left a note - maybe he could prove to people that he hadn't just been forgotten or left; he could prove that to someone out there he mattered. 

Searching high and low with the few possessions he had in his backpack. He scowered the island. Looking over every beach and in every tree. Looking for anything that pointed towards birds like him. Nothing. Not a thing. Until 1 day 2 weeks in to his search he fell down a valley. Landing in the river below, he floated down stream and washed ashore by a beach he hadn't known was there. he wanted to go home now, he'd given up. It was at the base of a cliff most birds wouldn't look over let alone go down. And there it was. A little home. He called out to see if anyone was around. Nobody called back. He approached and upon getting closer could tell no-one had been here in a long time. 

The door wouldnt open. "Well, guess I'll have to use the window." His childish high pitched voice broke the silence. He climbed through or rather fell though the window with purpose is what he'd have told someone if they had been there to see. His fall lifted up a layer of dust that had settled over everything. As it was due to be night soon, he decided to stay there. Unpacking his fruit snack he wondered around the empty nest. Red's eyes widened at what he saw. A photo with a bird; she looked like him, and another bird with eyebrows like his they looked young but they were holding an egg.  
"It couldn't be a coincident could it?" "Is anybody here?" he called out again. Grabbing the picture and holding on to it. He continued to search for clue of these people.

He wondered around and found what must have been their room. It was empty apart from furniture. No personal possessions. Then he found another room; a nursery. This would have been his room. On the table by the crib was an envelope. Reading "To Red". They had named him. He read the letter.  
"Dear Red,  
If you're reading this, we are sorry. We're too young for this. The other birds will take care of you so we know you'll be okay. We do love you and we're sorry we weren't ready for you. Don't look for us we left the island by boat. Ruby and Coal aka Mom and Dad." Reds mind went blank.

Looking again at the picture, he understood. He saw it differently. Their eyes were sad looking at the egg in their arms. Their grip looked loose; if he fell they didn't mind. His parents didnt want to be parents; they didn't want him. 

Somehow on auto pilot he packed up his bits of fruit, put the picture and letters back where he found them and left. Sure it was dark but who cared. He couldn't stay there and Bird island was always safe. 

He pretended it never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the films.
> 
> I'd love a reunion movie where Red learns about or finds his family / origins and it's a happy one... but this is what came to mind when I wondered where his parents were as the island in the film isn't big and everybody knows everybody... so I have questions


End file.
